Fairytale Gone Wrong
by sakurasibling
Summary: Have you ever thought all fairytale stories like Cinderella, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty and The Little Mermaid gone wrong? I mean like, Arial from the Little Mermaid cannot transform back...i didn't own gakuen alice, rxr


Hello again everyone, I decided to make another story, that because I want to delete my old stories like **The Doll Named Hotaru **and** Romantic In MSN ,**so please enjoy this new story that I wrote!

Have you ever thought all fairytale stories like Cinderella, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty and The Little Mermaid gone wrong? I mean like, Arial from the Little Mermaid cannot transform back to a mermaid, so she'll stuck up forever be a human in her life, or she cannot have her voice back forever so it turn up that the prince married with the devil girl that actually turn up to be an evil octopus that curses her or Cinderella from that famous Cinderella story didn't have any fairy god mother that can change her ugly dress to the gorgeous one, or turn her mousy little mouse into any horse that carried her into the castle also turn up to be a bad story like she cannot met the prince and can't had any lovey- dovey time with the prince or sleeping beauty turn up to be sleeping ugly that make the prince didn't want to kiss her because she's ugly, until it turn up that she'll be sleeping forever with no one can save her or snow white is an hard girl that she fight her step mother because she hate her, then she run away when her step mother make her very angry until she found a mansion but not a little house like in the story and she also found 7 handsome boys that lives in the house but not that 7 draft and she's fall in love with one of the boys… WAIT! THAT MY STORY! THAT EXSACTLY LIKE MY LIFE STORY!

Me, mikan sakura have a familiar story like snow white from that fairytale story has. It just it turn up that I always fight my that stupid, old, ugly step mother that my father just married 2 years ago, I knew that the reason why she married my father, that because we came from a filthy family and I'm sure that she married him not for love, I can tell from her ugly face, what a greedy women she is. She also thought that she is the beautiful and pretty women in this whole wide world, I mean look at her, looking at her just make me want to thrown up! If I was given a chance to choose between lives with her or with that smelly dog out there, I would rather choose living with that smelly dog out there than living with her!

She were pretty nice when we met for the first time and I was nice to her too, but I see her evil side when my father left us alone at the living room, I said "do you want to play this puzzle with me?" I said with a smile and handed her the puzzled, and guest what?? She thrown that puzzle in the rubbish bin near the flower vase and said "you thought I was your friend little girl? Puh-lease, it just wasting my time" she also pinch me on my hand that I began to cry, my maid saw this and went to get my father until she scold the maid and warn that maid if she told my father about this, she will make my father fired her, so the maid just nodded and went at me to stop me from crying.

Then my father ask me why my eyes watery, and he know that I was crying but when I want to tell dad what just happening, that brat cut me and said I bite her finger and pulled her hair and she mad at me that I began to cry, it turn out that my father scold me and grounded me from going to the park, and that when I want to took my revenge on her.

There is one day when I replace her makeup with my chalk powder, her face went all white, she also sneezes knowing that she is allergic to the chalk, and I went to my room and laugh out loud. I knew I have to make another trick knowing it will not last any longer.

So there's a time when she learn how to cook, that I make the oven pop out and that when my father saw it, that my father ask me to ask forgiveness from her and that when I decided not to and made my father very angry and I told him that if she not left this house, then I left this house. Without waiting for my father reply, I climb the stair to my room, pack some of my things and went out from the house through the window.

So, how was it? Should I continue this story?? Tell me on the review. This is just an intro, that why the chapter is no long. Thank you very much!


End file.
